Malcolm Cortez (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = Fabian Cortez (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = New Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New Wakanda | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies 2 #1 | Last = Marvel Zombies 2 #5 | HistoryText = Malcolm Cortez was the son of Fabian Cortez and the leader of a group of dissidents who believe King T'Challa is past the age were he should be able to lead. The group is comprised of children and grandchildren of the original group of Acolytes and they have taken the name as their own. They have also been mentioned to worship the late Magneto as a religious figure. The Assassination Malcolm sent one of his followers to kill the Black Panther. The assassin delivered the Black Panther a fatal wound but the Wasp turned the Black Panther into a zombie to prevent his death. The Panther's new zombie status allowed Cortez to assume control of the community as T'Challa had to be put in confinement to prevent him from killing or infecting others with the virus. Rise to power Cortez later demanded their death but the zombies were freed by Reynolds and Forge. Their attempt at escape was discovered by Cortez and just as he was demanding their death the Zombie Galacti reappeared after a 40 year absence. Some of the zombies planned to use the remaining humans as breeders. Spider-Man and later Luke Cage fought against their fellow zombies in unison with Wasp, Hawkeye and the Black Panther. Cortez managed to flee with the rest of the community to Asteroid M. When all the humans were onboard, Reynolds put up a forcefield to protect the community. New Alliances Cortez later meets with T'Challa and the rebelling zombies. Forge convinces Cortez that if they are to survive this renewed zombie threat they will have to work together. Cortez concedes. Cortez and his Acolytes along with Forge engage the zombie Iron Man when he manages to get inside the settlement. They are defeated but given the chance to feed the zombies realize that the hunger is gone. Usurper The zombies begin to help rebuild the settlement they plan to use the transdimensional portal to find supplies or new worlds for the survivors to settle on. Cortez used this opportunity to get rid of them. He had taken the missing parts of the transdimensional portal to prevent it from being used. Now seeing a opportunity he repaired the machine to get rid of his rivals and sends the zombies to a unknown location. As he's sending the Zombies away he revealed that he was the one to kill T'Channa and that unlike everyone else he loves their world its all he's never known and doesn't want to leave because it'll be so easy to control. Forge rushes in just as the zombies were sent away, and Malcolm knocks Forge out with a punch, proclaiming that the zombies were somebody else's problem now. | Powers = *Malcolm has shown to possesses mutant powers, but their function is unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = *Cortez possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Cortez is responsible of Earth-91126 destruction, by sending the remaining zombies in it. }}